


So Close

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: Oliver Q. & Chloe S.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: So Close<br/>Fandom: Smallville<br/>Characters: Chloe/Oliver<br/>Prompt: #40 So Close<br/>Word Count: 246<br/>Rating: M<br/>Warnings/Spoilers: mild sexual reference<br/>Summary: Chloe and Ollie are tied up</p>
    </blockquote>





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Title: So Close  
> Fandom: Smallville  
> Characters: Chloe/Oliver  
> Prompt: #40 So Close  
> Word Count: 246  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings/Spoilers: mild sexual reference  
> Summary: Chloe and Ollie are tied up

Title: So Close  
Fandom: Smallville  
Characters: Chloe/Oliver  
Prompt: #40 So Close  
Word Count: 246  
Rating: M  
Warnings/Spoilers: mild sexual reference  
Summary: Chloe and Ollie are tied up

40\. So Close.

Had this been any other situation being this close to him would have been exactly what she wanted. Somehow they had been caught, caught and tied together. "Well that went well," she said snapping slightly. It wasn't his fault, if it was anyones it was probably hers, not enough research, or not being a hero just a sidekick. "Hey," he said snapping back, "not my fault."

He wriggled clearly trying to loosen the knots or something which wasn't working and the wriggling was doing funny things to her brain. "Clearly not working," it was stating the obvious but she felt like she should say something. "Well at least I'm trying something," he growled in return. They fell into an uncomfortable silence while he kept on trying to loosen the knots.

"Where the hell is Clark when you need him," she muttered her own hands working to try and loosen the knots. "He'll be here, not that we need him." There was satisfaction in his voice as he suddenly freed himself then her. "Good," she rubbed her wrists, the rope burns evident on her soft skin.

He lifted them and kissed them softly before he leant down, close, so close, was he going to kiss her? Her thought, hope? was foiled when Clark suddenly appeared. "We gotta go, before you guys get tied up. Again." He pointed to the pile of ropes at their feet, a smirk on his face before he led them back on mission.


End file.
